1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor technology for erasing non-volatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), including flash EEPROM, and Electronically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
One example of a flash memory system uses the NAND structure, which includes arranging multiple transistors in series, sandwiched between two select gates. The transistors in series and the select gates are referred to as a NAND string. FIG. 1 is a top view showing one NAND string. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit thereof. The NAND string depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes four transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 in series and sandwiched between a first select gate 120 and a second select gate 122. Select gate 120 connects the NAND string to bit line 126. Select gate 122 connects the NAND string to source line 128. Select gate 120 is controlled by applying appropriate voltages to control gate 120CG via selection line SGD. Select gate 122 is controlled by applying the appropriate voltages to control gate 122CG via selection line SGS. Each of the transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 includes a control gate and a floating gate, forming the gate elements of a memory cell. For example, transistor 100 has control gate 100CG and floating gate 100FG. Transistor 102 includes control gate 102CG and a floating gate 102FG. Transistor 104 includes control gate 104CG and floating gate 104FG. Transistor 106 includes a control gate 106CG and a floating gate 106FG. Control gate 100CG is connected to word line WL3, control gate 102CG is connected to word line WL2, control gate 104CG is connected to word line WL1, and control gate 106CG is connected to word line WL0.
Note that although FIGS. 1 and 2 show four memory cells in the NAND string, the use of four transistors is only provided as an example. A NAND string can have less than four memory cells or more than four memory cells. For example, some NAND strings will include eight memory cells, 16 memory cells, 32 memory cells, etc. The discussion herein is not limited to any particular number of memory cells in a NAND string.
A typical architecture for a flash memory system using a NAND structure will include several NAND strings. For example, FIG. 3 shows three NAND strings 202, 204 and 206 of a memory array having many more NAND strings. Each of the NAND strings of FIG. 3 includes two select transistors or gates and four memory cells. For example, NAND string 202 includes select transistors 220 and 230, and memory cells 222, 224, 226 and 228. NAND string 204 includes select transistors 240 and 250, and memory cells 242, 244, 246 and 248. Each string is connected to the source line by one select gate (e.g. select gate 230 and select gate 250). A selection line SGS is used to control the source side select gates. The various NAND strings are connected to respective bit lines by select gates 220, 240, etc., which are controlled by select line SGD. In other embodiments, the select lines do not necessarily need to be in common. Word line WL3 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 222 and memory cell 242. Word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 224 and memory cell 244. Word line WL1 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 226 and memory cell 246. Word line WL0 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 228 and memory cell 248. As can be seen, a bit line and respective NAND string comprise a column of the array of memory cells. The word lines (WL3, WL2, WL1 and WL0) comprise the rows of the array. Each word line connects the control gates of each memory cell in the row. For example, word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cells 224, 244 and 252.
Each memory cell can store data (analog or digital). When storing one bit of digital data, the range of possible threshold voltages of the memory cell is divided into two ranges which are assigned logical data “1” and “0.” In one example of a NAND type flash memory, the threshold voltage is negative after the memory cell is erased, and defined as logic “1.” The threshold voltage after a program operation is positive and defined as logic “0.” When the threshold voltage is negative and a read is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will turn on to indicate logic one is being stored. When the threshold voltage is positive and a read operation is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will not turn on, which indicates that logic zero is stored. A memory cell can also store multiple levels of information, for example, multiple bits of digital data. In the case of storing multiple levels of data, the range of possible threshold voltages is divided into the number of levels of data. For example, if four levels of information are stored, there will be four threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “11”, “10”, “01”, and “00.” In one example of a NAND type memory, the threshold voltage after an erase operation is negative and defined as “11.” Three different positive threshold voltages are used for the states of “10”, “01”, and “00.”
Relevant examples of NAND type flash memories and their operation are provided in the following U.S. patents/patent applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,315; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,397, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,935, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,528 and U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 09/893,277 (Publication No. US2003/0002348).
When programming a flash memory cell, a program voltage is applied to the control gate (via a selected word line) and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the p-well are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the cell is raised. The floating gate charge and threshold voltage of the cell can be indicative of a particular state corresponding to stored data.
In order to erase memory cells of a NAND type flash memory, electrons are transferred from the floating gate of each memory cell to the well region and substrate. Typically, one or more high voltage (e.g., ˜16V-20V) erase pulses are applied to the well region to attract electrons away from the floating gate of each memory cell to the well region. The word lines of each memory cell are grounded or supplied with 0V to create a high potential across the tunnel oxide region to attract the electrons. If each memory cell of a NAND string is not erased after application of an erase voltage pulse, the size of the pulse can be increased and reapplied to the NAND string until each memory cell is erased. The amount by which the erase voltage is increased in between pulses is typically referred to as the step size for the erase voltage.
Typical erase operations using prior art techniques can lead to differing erase rates amongst memory cells in a NAND string. Some memory cells may reach a target threshold voltage level for an erased state faster or slower than others. This can lead to over-erasure of faster erasing memory cells because they will continue to be subjected to erase voltages that are applied to sufficiently erase the slower memory cells of the NAND string. Thus, the different erase rates can result in a shorter cycling life of a memory cell or NAND string. Typical erase operations can also lead to disparate threshold voltages among memory cells of a NAND string. That is, one or more memory cells of the NAND string may have a different threshold voltage after application of one or more erase voltage pulses when compared to other memory cells of the string or device. To overcome this effect, a technique generally referred to as soft programming has been used to adjust the threshold voltages of one or more memory cells after erasure. Soft programming includes applying a relatively low program voltage—lower than used for actual programming—to one or more memory cells. Soft programming typically includes applying a program voltage as a series of pulses that are increased by a step size in between each application of the program voltage pulses. Soft programming raises the memory cells' threshold voltages in order to narrow and/or raise the threshold voltage distribution of the population of erased memory cells. Soft programming, however, may increase program and erase times.
In addition, traditional soft programming can suffer from some of the same effects of disparate properties among different memory cells. The same memory cells that may be slow to erase, may also be slow to soft-program. These slower soft programming cells can have lower erased threshold voltages than other cells of the NAND string at the conclusion of soft programming.